Erik Thorn
Overview Erik Thorn is the current coesteri of the Hovarian Order and consults regularly with Endolon, the God of Endolism. Kept alive and spry with the use of cybernetics and gene mods, many of his fellow cardinals wonder when he will pass to God's kingdom and allow the next coesteri to take control. __toc__ History 7054 Erik is born at a monastic birthing hall on Discordia during a dimming of the Eye of Discordia. Rumoured to mean a life of squalor and heresy for the newborn, Erik is taken from his parents and is condemned to being raised at the monastery. 7078 Fascinated with the human body, Erik travels before his pilgrimage to a nearby star system that is known for its gene modifications. Here, he utilizes most of his wealth and undergoes severe gene therapy to make himself superior to his peers back home. He returned for his pilgrimage stronger, smarter, and more hardy to the world's difficulties. 7079 It was shortly after Erik completed his pilgrimage that news leaked of Discordia's intention of joining the rebellion against the Terran Confederacy. Knowing of its futility, Erik becomes involved with a local resistance terror group in order to convince Discordia's government to keep its attention at home. 7081 Discordia begins to amass a fleet to join the rebellion. Erik, having risen through the ranks, leads his own operation against the government. He was personally responsible for the deaths of all cardinals serving in the capital at the time. In the aftermath, Erik suffers a catastrophic injury at the hands of the coesteri and a suicide bomb. A Confederacy medical boat in the area comes to Discordia on the condition of the planet's surrender to Confederacy rule. This is promptly agreed to due to the total collapse of the Discordian government. 7084 Erik returns three years later to Discordia with cybernetics; due to shrapnel damage, an entire portion of his brain had to be removed as well as a part of his skull and his right eye. Replaced with state of the art cybernetics, Erik is hailed as a hero regardless of his disfiguration. Some wonder if the intense surgery left Erik different than he was before. 7085 The coesteri that had replaced the one Erik killed also mysteriously dies. Conspiracy theorists claim it was a plot by Erik Thorn, a man who had recently pledged himself to the Cardinal Assembly and became a cardinal. 7099 After a string of murders in the Cardinal Assembly, Erik is elected as coesteri and adopts the behind-closed-doors nickname of Cardinal of Thorns. As his first edict, Discordia withdraws from Confederacy politics and becomes isolationist. Erik isolates himself from the public, claiming divine education. 7126 The Venkath Onslaught breaks out. As one of the first worlds attacked after the fall of Earth, Discordia is in shambles and is promptly decimated by the venkath war parties. Erik is responsible for rescuing a significant portion of the population and hiding them deep underground, intending to wait out the war. 7148 With food stocks running low and population beginning to run rampant in the cavernous vaults underground, Erik orders for the resettlement of the planet's surface. Shortly after repairing communications, Erik opens relations with Sayaris and agrees to accept humanitarian aid in exchange for future loyalty. This disgruntles the Cardinal Assembly, eager for independence after hiding for so long. 7149 The Onslaught ends with the fall of Poenari. Erik is one of the first signatures at the Legacy Accords, officially introducing the Hovarian Order into the Legacy Federation. He steps up as representative on the council while maintaining his duties as coesteri. 7150 After settling into his new rule, Erik begins enacting broad changes across Discordia, now dubbed as the Hovarian Order. Aliens are banned, pariahs are rounded up, and the tenets of Endolism are strictly enforced. A rule of isolationism and hiding is replaced, seemingly overnight, with a rule of intense oppression. 7172 Erik anticipates problems with his old age and enters meditation, relieving himself from council meetings and assembly gatherings for an indefinite period of time. Travelling to the Neutral Trade Zone, Erik finds himself a well-known yet not-so-legal cybernetics and gene mod dealer. He undergoes another series of gene therapy treatments, immune system boost inoculations, and a complete replacement of his cybernetics. During recovery, Erik decides to also replace several of his organs, in case his gene enhancements aren't up to the task of combating his late old age. 7175 Erik returns to Discordia and officially ends his time in meditation with heralding in the new Divine Child and publicly supporting Alaric Vincour's call for political reform. Roleplays Active Inactive Completed Common Use The character of Erik Thorn has NO Common Use policy. This means use of this character is locked to its owner. Credits Character artwork designed by Claire Blustin on ArtStation. You can find the original source here. Category:Characters Category:Legacy Federation Characters